On The Way Back To Love
by HeadInTheClouds130
Summary: This fic's about what happens to the Rocky characters years later as a musical! Janet changes behavior, Magenta dies but Riff Raff will soon learn something unexpected about her, and 3 characters return!Riffgenta, Riffrank, Columbia/Eddia, Frolumbia ...
1. Changed

_A/N: okay, so this fanfic will be some kind of musical since I basically put at least one song in every chapter... I just love music! Anyways, this first chapter starts with Brad and Janet( sorry for those who aren't great Brad or Janet fans, but don't worry, next chapter's in Transylvania with Riff)._

_I don't own Rocky horror, Richard O'Brien does! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for my own story...I also don't own the song in this chapter, it belongs to "Alisha's attic"._

I would like to, if I may, take you back to that small and quiet town that is Denton. Well, almost quiet...

You see, late at night, in the small rows of houses lined up in the streets, from a tiny little house in one of these rows, came tremendous amounts of ear-splitting noise. And that noise came from the small bodies of Janet and Brad Majors. This couple had been married and fighting since three years now, and still they weren't divorced. Many people had asked why, but the odd couple usually quickly changed the subject or walked away without a word, so naturally, people stopped asking. This was certainly not the only unusual thing about them, for three years from now, only a few days before they got married, they were found in the outskirts of Denton, lying on the ground, dressed in drag and makeup.

Ever since, they often wore these strange clothes and smoked quite a lot. But getting back to the moment at hand, Brad and Janet were screaming at each other like they were talking to each other from the opposite ends of a noisy classroom: " Janet, please listen to me, it was an accident, she was just so persuading! cried Brad.

_ PERSUADING? yelled Janet. Only because you're very easy to persuade! This is already the eighty-fourth time you've been "persuaded"!

_ Stop blaming me like that all the time, it's you, maybe if you were better...

_ WHAT? Janet couldn't believe her ears. You go off and sleep with some slut, and you blame it all on me? You're soo egocentric! If you really aren't satisfied enough with me to go sleeping with every single woman in this stupid town, why don't you just leave me?

_ You know what, I DON'T KNOW! screamed Brad, punching the wall next to him."

Janet was shocked, her mouth opened but she couldn't get a sound out of it. Even Brad seemed astounded at what he had just said, his eyes opened wide. Finally, Janet managed to take control of her voice again: "You've changed, she whimpered. Her eyes met Brad's.

_ You too, said Brad, also finding his voice again, ever since you slept with that Furter guy."

He glared at her. At that, Janet let out a cry and ran up the staircase to her and Brad's bedroom, sobbing. Brad had said it, the thing that was never said, the thing both of them had been trying to forget about for three years, the reason for their fighting, for everything, the root of the dark plant that had been shadowing their lives for so long. Janet threw herself on the bed, sobbing uncontrolably. They hadn't mentioned that terrible night ever since it had happened, and yet now they had. They had agreed to carry on with their lives and marriage as if nothing had ever happened. Only it HAD happened, and their lives had definitely changed, without them being able to control it.

They had started smoking and drinking, dressing oddly, Brad had started with every beautiful girl he met, and her...Here she was. Janet also couldn't stop thinking about Rocky and most of all Frank's charming touch when she had slept with them. It resulted in he getting distant with Brad, and not really letting him touch her anymore. She sighed. Brad was right, they had both changed since that night, weather they liked it or not. She found herself fantasizing about Frank's soft touch again, his beautiful warm pulpous lips... no, she was doing it again! Janet let out a cry of despair and threw her hands on her face. Angrily, she began whispering in between sobs:

_Thought the heart was worth something, I just sold mine to somebody for nothing, _

_Thought the heart was worth something, but..._

Janet let out another cry and lifted herself to a sitting position, and started singing:

_Love was a game, and he won too fast, yeah,_

_Love was a pain killer that never lasts,_

_And I hate to say_, she shook her head, _that I won't care for it no more_

_Yeah it was real to start_, she stood up, _but a pretender got my heart._

_Oooo...I caught you out_, she paced around the room,_ Pretender, I found you out._

Janet picked up a newspaper cutting from her nightstand. On it was the article about THAT night, with Frank's picture on the front page. She looked at it for a moment, tears stinging her eyes, then lifted her head from the newspaper.

_Love can be strange, when you're open and nice,_

_Love got a hold, got a gun, and then shot me_, she threw the newspaper on the ground,

_And I hate to say that I won't care for it no more, yeah it was real to start,_

_But a pretender got my heart!_ She ran into the bathroom and started desperately washing the tears off her face,

_Oooo...I caught you out, pretender, I found you out._

She leaned against the sink, trembling.

_And now all I have is what you forgot, _she tugged disgustedly at he drag clothes,_ and it's all because of you babe,_

_And all that my heart needs now _

_Is a resting place if it's not too late! _She cried and cried as she sat limply down on the hard bathroom floor.

_Oooo... I caught you out, pretender, I found you out._

_I thought the heart was worth something_

_I just sold mine to someone for nothing_

_I thought the heart was worth something_

_I just sold mine to someone for NOTHING!_

_I found you out._

_A/N:Allright, first try. Please tell me what you think.  
><em>


	2. Long gone

_A/N : New update ! Yeah, sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but to compensate, this chapter is extra long. This chapter is quite sad and angsty, but it gets a bit happier in the end. Anyways, read and tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer:I do not own Rocky horror, Richard O'brien does. I also don't own the song in this chapter, it belongs to Evanescence._

Far, far away from earth, in another galaxy named Transexual was a big planet, whose shores bathed in bright moonlight and grounds reeked of some strange dark sensuality. This planet's name was Transylvania. Back in a high mysterious castle on this planet, in one of the highest chambers was a man. The man in question was tall and skinny, and his hair, well those that were left on his nearly bald head, were blond and stringy.

On a closer look, the man seemed to be kneeling next to a bed, and on an even closer look, a person seemed to be lying on it, unmoving. The only visible parts of this person were dark red bushy hair. The man next to the bed was crying, his face was covered in tears and he was sobbing quietly. This man's name was Riff Raff, and the person lying on the bed was his sister, Magenta.

Magenta's face was unnaturally pale and her eyes were shut. No breathing could be heard from her, no movement be seen from her chest. Riff Raff stared sadly at his deceased sister. Only a few months ago had she become ill. At first, both had thought that it was nothing, that it would go away as fast as it had come. But then it got worse. She had started coughing up blood, and she had gotten weaker and weaker as the weeks passed by. And now, she was gone. Riff Raff still couldn't believe how fast it had all happened.

It had happened gradually, but for him, it was as if he had lost his sister in just a blink of an eye. It had all been far too overwhelming to cope with, he had a hard time digesting everything. He slowly pressed a shaking hand against her white face. A flash of a young girl with red hair and a boy with long blond hair playing hide and seek. Riff Raff gasped and and whimpered. Oh, the sense of her magnificent face so close to his, the feeling of her soft skin under his hands, her eyes, her mouth that he liked to kiss so tenderly...

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_ he slid his hand into her bushy hair

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you would just leave,_ another flash of the girl and the boy, this time playfully tickling each other on fresh green grass.

_Your presence still lingers here,_ on a frame standing on a table in the room was the picture of the same red-haired girl and her brother with their arms around each other smiling happily.

_And it won't leave me alone,_ Riff Raff let out a strangled cry and pulled his sister's limp body against his own, rapping his arms around it.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase,_ a girl and a boy hugging each other, lying in a dark tent with only light coming from a small flashlight lying next to them.

Slowly, he kissed her on the mouth, weeping, and stood up with her body in his arms,

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light, _a girl laughing joyfully

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_ he howled and walked towards a long black coffin lying at the other end of the room.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_ he sang as he delicately laid her in the coffin, not letting his eyes stray from her face,

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_, a flash of his beautiful sister crying in his arms because of all the stress her maid-work was putting her through.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_ a flash of his beautiful sister clutching her brothers arm as he fought away a rather aggressive dog that had tried to bite her.

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_ a flash of his magnificent sister holding his hand as the castle lifted off from Transylvania to fly off to earth as they waited apprehensively.

_But you still have all of me._

Riff Raff tried to close the coffin's lid, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He howled frustratedly and banged his hand against the coffin.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_Riff cried all he had in him and softly sang:_

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

Riff Raff silently stared at his dead sister in despair, unable to close that stupid lid and hide his sister away from his eyes for the rest of his life. Just then, he suddenly remembered her last words to him when she had found out she was going to die: " Riff? Please listen to me, she murmured desperately as her shell-shocked brother's eyes started to widen, I need you to promise me something. Are you listening?

_ I...I guess, stuttered Riff Raff, unable to really comprehend what his sister was saying.

_ Good enough, Magenta sighed, I really need you to promise me that you'll move on. That my death won't mean you'll waste the rest of your own life away.

_ I'm n...not sure I can, stammered Riff, unable to cope with what was happening.

_ Wrong answer, Riff, grumbled Magenta, if you don't, I swear I will come back from the dead and kill you!

_ I'd actually like that, Riff smiled weakly.

_ Oh no you wouldn't, grinned Magenta, it would be the most painful experience you would ever imagine. As Riff Raff sighed heavily, she softened. Riff, you know I'll always be there for you, even after death, I'll still love you. But, since I love you, I don't want you to live the rest of your life in sorrow just because of me. You can't imagine how sad it would make me. So, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me.

_ O...okay, I'll try, stumbled Riff, not wanting to sadden his beloved sister.

_ No, you won't try, you will, said Magenta firmly. Then she smiled. Don't remember this as the tragic ending of a beautiful life, remember all the good times we had, and that it was fun while it lasted. Just think about how dull your life would have been without me. Riff Raff chuckled. I love you Riff, said Magenta.

_ I love you too, Genta, smiled Riff Raff."

The flash-back ended. Riff Raff now had a small smile on his face. Riff Raff knew his sister wouldn't appreciate him tormenting himself like this. It was fun while it lasted. He looked at his sister's peaceful form at the coffin's bottom. He didn't want to bother the peace that his sister was in, so he slowly lifted the lid and put it on the coffin. He moved backwards, feeling somewhat happier. Now he could swear he could hear his sister's voice saying " Good boy". Riff Raff grinned and sat down on the bed. The room was now quiet and peaceful, some bright moonlight came through the window and illuminated the previously dark room.

_Other A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit too sad, but don't worry, next chapters won't be half as sad. I know I said in my summary that this story would be mainly about Riff and Frank, and no Frank has yet been seen, but don't worry, it'll start not next chapter, since newt chapter is back to Janet & Brad, but the chapter after. Well, that's it for now folks, please r&r to tell me what you think._


	3. The last straw

_A/N: Hi, I'm back! I know, I really should update more often, but I hadn't had much time lately. But this chapter is quite long, so that makes up for it right? Anyways, we're back to Janet and Brad, sorry for those who wanted to continue in Transylvania with Riff Raff, but don't worry, next chapter will be back there, Frank will be back... and maybe more. _

_Well, enough chattering, I do not own Rocky Horror, the great O'Brien owns it, and I don't own the song in this chapter, it belongs to Aretha Franklin._

Janet woke up slowly as the first rays of sunshine came through the window. She was still lying on the hard bathroom floor, as she had cried herself to sleep and couldn't even bring herself to stand up and go back in bed. She slowly stood up, her back aching from having slept on the hard floor, and brushed her hair neatly and smoothened her rumpled clothes. They were completely wet from all the tears she had shed on them. She would definitely have to change clothes. She washed away her mascara that had leaked down her cheeks with her tears, and reapplied it carefully. With a last look in the mirror, she let out a low sigh and walked out of the bathroom.

When she entered her and Brad's bedroom, she was surprised when she didn't find him there. She walked down the stairs, feeling a bit apprehensive about their next face to face, not knowing exactly what she was going to say. Strangely, she didn't find him downstairs wasn't in any room of the house. Janet decided he must have gone out somewhere, at a bar or something like that. But Brad didn't usually do that, and it was quite early for him to be going out somewhere. Janet felt disturbed. As stupid as it seemed, she badly wanted to reconcile and pretend their fight had never happened, like they always did. Coming to a decision, she determinedly put her coat on, then roughly pulled her boots on and walked out of the house. She didn't care about her soaking clothes right now, she would change them later.

She asked the neighbours around if they had seen Brad and where he had gone. They looked at her with their usual strange stares and told her exactly witch way he had gone. It didn't surprise her that they knew where he had gone, since they spent so much time staring at her and Brad like they were some fascinating creatures, sometimes it felt like they were some kind of entertaining reality show. Janet followed the directions until she found herself in front of an average sized red-brick house. Janet stared at it, confused. What would Brad be doing in a house? It wasn't like any of them had friends.

The answer suddenly came to her. But it couldn't be! Not now, not right after they had fought about it! Gulping, she shakily knocked at the door. No one answered. Janet, not taking anymore, crashed the door open. She walked through the house quickly, without looking around. It was then that she heard soft moaning sounds coming from upstairs. She froze. Her face turned pale and she rushed to the source of the appalling sounds, the sounds in question getting louder and louder. She stopped in front of a brown oak door. Behind this door could be heard very loud moans. Janet took in a deep shuddering breath, dreading what was to come, and opened the door.

What she saw then was a sight she wouldn't forget for a long time. It immediately brought tears in her eyes. There, in the middle of the room, on a big bed, half naked, lay her husband and an unknown woman, having sex. All in one moment, all hope vanished from Janet's feelings, leaving her feeling shocked and betrayed. Abruptly, after hearing one of Brad's particularly strong moans, horror and sadness where replaced by solid rage.

" You ASSHOLE!" she screamed. The pleasured moans and gasps stopped and Brad and the woman's head turned towards her. Brad's face immediately became as white as chalk and his eyes opened in horror. The woman looked confused and shocked. She was tan-skinned and only dressed in red underwear, she had dark green eyes and a long mass of black curly hair. She became angry: " Who are YOU and what are you doing in MY house? she screamed indignantly.

_ I happen to be this man's WIFE, Janet growled heatedly, pointing at Brad, and I came into this house because I felt quite a bit pained when I found out he was sleeping with some unknown woman!"

The woman looked shocked. Then, she turned to Brad, fuming. " You didn't tell me you were married!

Brad now looked even paler than the moon.

_ Oh yes, he is married, Janet snarled, and he's actually been married for 3 years, witch is weird, considering the number of times he's cheated on his wife!"

Janet's cheeks, on the contrary of Brad's, had now gone tomato red. The woman seemed stupefied, and she couldn't seem to talk anymore.

" Listen Janet, started Brad ashamedly, I'm sorry...

_ No you're not, snapped Janet bitterly, you're just sorry you're still married to a useless girl like me. You just want to get away, don't you?

_ I don't ! screamed Brad worriedly. If I did, wouldn't I have broke up with you by now?

_ No, said Janet crisply, a reason for this coming to her, because then, you'd lose my money! That's why you're still here, isn't it? Because of my money!

_ O...of course not! stuttered Brad, taken aback. I'm still here because I love you!

_Well, if you do, you're not making a very good impression of it, Janet said sharply. I've had enough, usually after having cheated on me, witch was already bad as it was, you'd apologize and stop for a while! But this time time you've barely wronged me that you've done it again! It's too much, you owe me at least a _little_ more respect! I'm divorcing!

_ No! Brad cried.

Janet glared at him decisively.

_What you want_, she sang.

_Baby, I got_, Janet advanced on Brad, her eyes flashing.

_What you need_

_Do you know I've got it_, she pointed her finger at him angrily.

_All I'm askin'_

_Is for a little respect when you come home_.

Unexpectedly two young women seemingly coming from the next room appeared, one with ginger red hair and huge blue eyes and the other with white blonde hair and light blue eyes. _Just a little bit,_ they sang to an appalled Brad sassily.

_Hey baby, _Janet continued unperturbed, caught in her anger, _when you get home_.

_Just a little bit, _the girls went on.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong_, _ooh_ the girls continued unperturbed.

_while you're gone_, ( _ooh_ )

_Ain't gonna do you wrong_, Janet waved her finger madly, _'cause I don't wanna._

_All I'm askin'_

_Is for a little respect when you come home. Just a little bit_, the girls sang while dancing next to Janet like some kind of mascots.

Janet stepped away from Brad, disgusted.

_I'm about to give you all of my money_

_And all I'm askin' in return, honey,_ she glared at Brad crossly

_Is to give me my profits when you get home!_ she sang, distressed.

_Just a, just a, just a, just a_ the girls carried on, dancing around the room animatedly.

_When you get home,_ Janet stomped her foot fussily like she was a 7 year old girl throwing a tantrum. ( _just a little bit _)

_Oooh, your kisses_, she moaned. _Ooh_, the girls sang, dancing next to her again.

_Sweeter than honey_, she sang softly. ( _Ooh _)

_And guess what, _she snapped at Brad loudly, making him jump. ( _Ooh_ )

_So is my money. _Brad shaked his head, distressed. ( _Ooh_ )

_All I want you to do for me, _she sang hysterically,

_Is give it to me when you get home. Re, Re, Re, Re, _the girls sang tauntingly.

_Whip it to me, _Janet kicked the wall. (_ respect, just a little bit _).She looked Brad directly in the eyes, glaring.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me, _

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care TCB _she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

_Oh! _she cried. _Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me _the young women sang whilst backing up a scared Brad against the edge of the bed.

_You're runnin' out of foolin'_

_And I ain't lyin' _she shook her head (_ just a little bit _)

_Or you might walk in,_ she stared at him pointedly

_And find out I'm gone_, her eyes were now cold as ice (_ just a little bit _)

_I got to have _( _just a little bit _)

_A little respect_ she finished, stomping out of the room and out of the house.

_Just a little bit._ The girls pushed Brad of the edge of the bed.

Brad winced in pain as he hit the floor. He stared after Janet, startled. " This time was definitely too much" he whimpered. The woman who had been sitting thunderstruck on the bed seemed to snap out of her trance. " You don't say! she shouted. Not only did you cheat on your wife, but you made me part of your disgusting cheating! I am not that kind of girl! You are a disgusting man!"

And now, there was nothing left for Brad to do than listen to the woman's angry rantings while he grieved over what he just lost because of his thoughtless stupidity.

_A/N ( again ): Wouh, Janet's finally had enough! And yeah I know, the girls that just appeared randomly in the song are a bit creepy, but I just couldn't let the background singing go... Anyways, I'm a bit afraid that the song sequence is a bit too long, but it's very hard for me to cut out any musical passage in a song, it's really frustrating. Please r&r and tell me what you think! _


	4. The 3 revivals

_A/N: Um...hi, guys. (dodges the mountain of spoiled eggs being thrown at her and hides under her umbrella) yeah, um, sorry for not having updated in... two weeks... yeah, I know, that's quite long. So, anyway, I'm back now, which is all that counts, right? (;_

_Sorry, there won't be any song in this chapter because it's already really long and no song fitted in it anyway... but next chapter, the songs will be back! :D And Warning: raging Riff ahead!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror, the great imaginative O'Brien does!_

The peaceful silence that now filled Riff Raff's room in the castle was broken by a loud-speaker hanging from the ceiling: " Riff raff, we need you for an important meeting, please come fast." The meeting in question was ordered from the new council that now reigned as a new government in Transylvania ever since the rebellion three years prior: At the same time as Riff Raff and Magenta rebelled against the ancient Prince, Frank'n'furter, the people of Transylvania overthrew the Old Queen and her regime, and as Riff Raff and Magenta arrived in Transylvania, they were welcomed as heroes of the rebellion. From then on Riff Raff had been part of the new council that reined the Republic.

Riff Raff sighed and stood up. He wanted to stay by his beloved dead sister. He walked out of his room and walked into a long corridor with a marble white floor and black painted walls. He strolled down the corridor, passing doors of different sizes along the way, and walked into a large door at the end of the corridor. The room he walked in was big and had a large black-tiled floor and big sensual-red walls. In the middle of the room was a big round table around which a lot of people were seated. These people were the council. Only one chair was still empty, Riff Raff walked to it and sat down. "Hello, he drawled.

_Good morning Riff Raff, said a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes curtly. He was the head of council and his name was William Saucer. I heard about your sister, I do hope you feel fine.

_ I feel better, thanks, grumbled Riff Raff bitterly. He had just lost his lovely sister and lover, and he was supposed to feel _fine_? What did you call me for? he asked coolly.

_Riff Raff, said Saucer stonily, we have decided that we are going to resuscitate Prince Frank'n'furter, his creation and the earthling that you killed three years ago.

If there were words to describe Riff Raff's expression at that moment, it was that...

No, actually, there are no words for it.

_WHAT? he screamed, praying that he had misheard.

_Yes, the now even stonier head of council said, we have decided that it would be a pure act on the new government's part to revive some of the dead from the old government and its allies, and mostly because it is said that Prince Frank was an outstanding scientist when he was living, and we are at the moment in dear need of it since we have been facing the newly discovered dangers threatening Transylvania. We need all the help we can get!

_But...but, Riff Raff stammered, you can't! How?

The slight mention of Frank suddenly stirred unwanted feelings inside him.

_We have observed that anti-matter laser beam you used to kill former Prince Frank'n'furter and the others that night, and we have finally found something new about it: it appears that there is some kind of reverse-system in it, and we have now found out how to use it.

_ But..., Riff Raff croaked once again, at loss for words.

_If it is of any reassurance, said the head of council surprisingly gently, they will be working as prisoners and servants for us and will have no liberty whatsoever, since they are the symbol of the overthrown monarchy."

Riff Raff thought. If one looked at it that way, it didn't seem that bad. He would have revenge on Frank for all the times he had been treated like nothing but dirt. He smirked. He would actually get to treat Franks the same way. He also didn't care about Columbia and Rocky being resurrected, they were harmless. Besides, it didn't look like he had the choice, he might as well go along with it.

"Okay, Riff Raff sighed.

_Excellent, a man sitting next to Saucer said contentedly. He had long grey and was wearing big round glasses. We can now proceed with the operation."

He walked off towards three wheeled tables that Riff Raff hadn't seen before, standing at the end of the room. On them were person-shaped forms covered by big white sheets. Riff Raff gulped, knowing what, or rather who, was under them. The man with the enormous glasses rolled the three tables with some assistants. He then proceeded to take the anti-matter laser beam out of its glass case sitting on a shelf on the left-hand side of the room. The assistants uncovered the forms lying motionlessly on the tables. First Columbia, then Frank, then Rocky. Precisely in the order of the killings. Riff Raff couldn't help but tremble as he saw Frank's body, too many emotions filling him at the same time. Anger, hate, fear... but there was somehow more, and he couldn't get hold of it. He cursed himself mentally, it didn't matter, Frank was nothing more than a stupid and horrible moron.

The man in charge of the operation lifted the laser beam and pointed it at Columbia. He then pressed a discreet button at the bottom of the laser beam and pulled a small trigger hid under some piece of plastic on the laser beam. The laser beam started to glow, when abruptly a green beam shot out of it. When it reached Columbia, her body glowed green. It then jerked, more and more intensely. The body gave one strong final jerk, and Columbia's eyes shot open as she gasped a long breath. The man holding the laser beam smiled proudly. "The operation is a success." he stated. " Wow, how did he find that out?" thought Riff Raff sarcastically, feeling more and more irritated by the minute.

Columbia looked confusedly around while the man unconcernedly moved to Frank's body and pointed the laser beam at it. Riff Raff felt his breath quicken as he watched the body of his old enemy apprehensively. The man processed the same way as he had with Columbia and Frank's body jerked when the beam reached him, far longer than Columbia's had. It jerked one last time, and Frank's eyes opened. He gasped long heavy breaths and looked around groggily. As he saw Riff Raff, he jumped abruptly off the table, slightly stumbling as his very unused feet hit the ground. " YOU! YOU TRAITOR!" He tried to lunge at Riff Raff but the assistants rushed at him and grabbed his arms tightly. Wincing, Frank looked at them confusedly. He then saw all the other people and gasped: " Where am I? Who are all of you?

_ Prince Frank'n'furter, said head of council Saucer as he stood up, or should I say _former_ prince. Frank's eyes opened wide at this statement. You are now three years later from your downfall, and the Old Queen has been overthrown by the Republic, you are currently in the new council's room. You have been resurrected to work for us as a servant and help us to fight the possible chance of Transylvania's doom."

Riff Raff smirked at Frank's expression. His eyes were now as big as two satellite dishes, his face had gone pale white and he looked as if he was going to pass out. Frank suddenly regained control of himself and stormed. " Never! I will never work for some stupid _republic_, he spat the word disgustedly. You'll be overthrown by monarchy as fast as you have overthrown it, and I will be back on my thrown as I should be!

_ Listen, you pathetic excuse for a person, roared Riff Raff suddenly, you show some respect or you will suffer the consequences!

The man in charge of the revivals proceeded yet again unconcernedly to revive Rocky.

_WHY should I show _you_ some respect! shouted Frank. After what you and your whore of a sister did to me! Where is she anyway?

Anger flared up inside Riff Raff like a gigantic balloon.

_She's DEAD you egoistical impertinent BITCH!" Riff Raff's face was now burning with rage and his eyes were deadly. Frank's eyes widened in shock and he went speechless. After a few but long seconds of deadly silence, Frank spoke: "Oh... A strange look then crossed his face. He looked...sorry. But that was impossible, Riff Raff thought, Frank was far too selfish to care, besides, Frank hated him and Magenta, didn't he?

The moment was broken when Rocky woke up and stared at Frank. Frank saw him and immediately ran to him. " Oh Rocky!" he cried as he jumped onto Rocky's lap. Burning rage took over Riff Raff once again, this time without him expecting it in the least. His rage was strangely even more powerful than the one he had felt just before, so powerful he leapt up from his seat, ran towards Frank and threw him off Rocky's lap. Frank fell to the floor with a loud thud. Just as Frank started to get up, wincing in pain from the impact, Riff Raff dragged Frank by the ankle, stood him up and savagely pinned him to the wall. Frank whimpered, his back now aching badly from both impacts.

" Oh Rocky, oh Rocky! Riff Raff snarled mockingly. This is not the moment to be fawning over your precious muscleman! All you can think of is him! Ever since you created him for the completely stupid reason that you needed relieving of your "tension", as if there weren't more important things you could do!" He spat. Frank felt like retorting that creating life _was_ important, but he felt too scared and flustered to do so. Riff Raff looked just so..._dominant_ right now. Just like he had been at the floor show. Frank stared at Riff Raff's fierce blue eyes and his handsome face contorted in huge anger. Frank felt himself burn from the intensity of Riff Raff's glare and a shiver travelled down his spine. Riff Raff and Frank stared at each other like that for a long moment, Riff Raff's eyes boring into Frank's wide eyes. A small voice behind them spluttered, breaking the tension: "So... so what are you gonna do with me?"

Everyone turned towards the origin of the voice, which was none other than Columbia, still sitting afraid on her wheeled table. Everyone was shocked for a moment, having completely forgotten about her. " Well, said the head of council William Saucer, I guess you'll be working for us, we'll surely find something for you to do.

_Okay, said Columbia sadly. Riff Raff felt unexpectedly sorry for her.

_Couldn't we just let her go? asked Riff Raff softly. I'm sure it would do no harm. I've lived a long time with her back on earth, I know she wouldn't betray us to the humans.

_ I guess so, Saucer hesitated, ... but only if she swears she won't betray us.

_ I swear I won't, said Columbia immediately. I just wanna go home, she sobbed. The council looked unsure.

_She won't, spoke Frank suddenly. Everyone now turned towards him astounded. Like Riff Raff, I have lived a long time with her. She is the most loyal person I have ever met, she gave me so much loyalty that I could never repay." He added guiltily. Riff Raff couldn't believe his ears. He was so surprised that he released his death grip on Frank. Columbia gave Frank a small grateful smile. Frank smiled back hesitatingly. The council mumbled together unintelligibly until William Saucer spoke:

" All right, he said decisively. Put her in the molecular-transport device." The assistants walked towards Columbia and walked her towards the device, standing in the corner of the room. One of the assistants patted her on the back and they pushed her into the device. The doors of the device closed, they all gave her one more reassuring look and they pressed the button on the right hand side of the device. There was a startling flash of light and Columbia was gone.

A few minutes later Columbia appeared in what appeared to be a street. She looked around, disoriented. It was way past nightfall so the streets were dark. Columbia squinted at a sign on one of the street walls. The sign read: _Denton_

_Other A/N: Ok, that was it for now, folks! I have also decided to set myself a schedule: From now on, I'll update every week-end ( unless I manage to ready the chapter earlier ). I'm not sure I could do better than that because of my homework, choir and stuff. Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, I accept every review I can get! :D But no flames please. _


	5. Kiss that girl goodbye

_A/N: Okay, so I kept my promise, I updated this week-end ( let's see if this lasts ;) ) Hope you like it! :)_

_Disclaimer :I don't own Rocky Horror, if I did, well that would be weird._

Brad gloomily looked around the room that he just a few minutes ago had betrayed Janet in. The woman he had slept with had ranted angrily for a long time about how he made her feel filthy, and had stormed out of the room similarly to Janet telling him to get out of her house as soon as soon as possible. The two girls who had sung backup to Janet, who were the woman's two friends living with her, had stared at him disapprovingly and had walked off without a word. Brad had stayed sitting on the bed in the room quietly for a long moment, unable to understand what had happened.

Brad stood up, exited the room, and walked down the house's long staircase and reluctantly entered the kitchen. He saw the woman he had cheated on Janet with, whose name was Ellie, and her two friends seated around their kitchen table: " Oh, there y'are! Ellie snapped at him suddenly. Before I kick you out, I'm gonna warn ya, you owe me a door!" she screamed, pointing to the broken door at the entrance.

Brad saw the door, surprised, and stared at it in admiration. He never knew Janet had so much strength in her. Everything suddenly hit him. Janet... she was gone. He had hurt her enough for that to finally happen. For her to break down a door with a strength she had never shown before. And the worst and stupidest part was, now that it had happened, he realised the reason for him and Janet not having broken up in all this time: despite every evidence pointing in the different direction, he still loved her. He felt a lump form in his throat. " I'm really sorry." he croaked to an invisible Janet.

Janet walked along some shops in the center of town with a huge luggage bag rolling behind her. She had gone home for just enough time to collect her things and had quickly rushed away without a backwards glance. She knew there would be consequences: she would have to sign those damn divorce papers, which meant she'd have to face Brad again. But right now, all she wanted to do was stay away from Brad as long as possible. She had decided to go in town to look for a hotel, but first she needed to stop by somewhere and have a few drinks to drown her sorrow in.

She then saw a small and scruffy bar with a few cardboard letters pinned to the top of the door saying: "The duped". "Well how convenient." thought Janet sarcastically. She hesitated a few seconds before walking in the bar. Anything was okay by her as long as she could drink. The inside of the bar was just as dirty as the front of it. The floor was made out of very old wood, and the walls were white... well, more like gray now. The wallpapers were ripped off at places and covered in dirt. There were only a few shabby people in the bar. Except one of them. One of them had short bright red colored hair, instead of being shabby and plain, was bright and colorful. Actually, the person looked like it was...sparkling.

Janet felt an odd sense of familiarity invade her. Intrigued, she advanced on the shiny-looking person. The person suddenly turned its head towards her. Janet started as she saw the person's face. This face was exactly the same small and childish face she had seen three years ago, THAT night, ...Columbia's face. Columbia looked at her surprised: "Janet Weiss? she said, shocked.

_ Aren't you dead? screamed Janet. Are you a...a ghost? she stared at Columbia, her face paling.

_ No, I'm not, said Columbia bemusedly. You're still the same stupid slut I met three years ago, she stated grumpily."

Janet went red. "And you're still the same sparkling... dollie that I met three years ago. HOW are you even still alive?

_ First off, dollie isn't a word. Second off, you don't need to know, Columbia muttered grumpily. Why am I even still talking to you, you're so simple-minded and slutty, she said as she eyed Janet up and down disgustedly.

_ Well you're one just as much as I am! shouted Janet irritably.

_ I guess that's true, mumbled Columbia. What are you doing in this crappy place anyway? And what's all that luggage? she asked as she saw luggage bag behind her.

_You don't have the need to know, replied Janet sarcastically.

_ Seriously, snapped Columbia testily. You cheated on Brad again or something?"

Janet's heart missed a beat and her head felt like it was about to explode. "I DIDN'T! HE DID! HE CHEATED SO MUCH MORE THAN ANY MAN COULD! she screamed so loudly that all the people in the bar turned towards her.

_ R...really? Columbia stuttered, not expecting Janet's sudden outburst. I'm sorry, she added guiltily as she saw tears starting to stream out of Janet's eyes.

_ H...he was sleeping with loads of different women ever since w...we got married, Janet sobbed. We kept fighting about it, b...but he never s...stopped. A...and this time, she sniffed, he cheated on me right after we fought about it. L...like he didn't even care about my f...feelings at all.

_ Yeah, I would know how that feels, said Columbia, frowning. Frankie did that to me all the time, and it was horrible. Men like that, they're all take and no give, they're like sponges, she added, referring to what she had said to Frank.

_ Yes, but sponges _can_ give, smiled Janet through her tears, if you squeeze them.

_ You're a smart-ass, you know that? said Columbia, but she was grinning. She seemed to have softened. You know what, you can stay at my house, you know it's weird, but even after all this time that I've gone missing, it was _never_ sold. Although it was pretty dirty when I arrived."

Janet laughed, wiping her tears away like a child having just being comforted by its mother after an incident. " You're actually not that bad, she said gratefully. You know, I actually think we have a lot in common: we've both been played with by careless men. You Frank, and me Brad.

_ Yeah, Columbia smirked. But we're gonna show 'em, we can leave all this trash behind."

Janet nodded.

_I woke up this morning with my makeup on,_ she started singing.

_I've been faking it lately, but those days are gone,_

_You look at me and wonder why, _Columbia continued.

_I gotta cut these strings and learn to fly_

The two girls marched out of the bar cheerily, with Janet's luggage trailing behind them bumpily.

_But the girl is only in your mind, _they sang together.

_She's leaving everything behind,_

_She's not the girl that's gonna make it right. _They walked through the plain streets of Denton holding hands calmly.

_So you can KISS. THAT. GIRL. GOODBYE. _They laughed, knowing how ridiculous this whole turn of events was, but both were relieved and happy to have found someone who was going through the same difficult times as they were and who would go through this with them.

_We're so glad you made it in this dead end town,_ sang Columbia gesturing at the grey houses around them.

_Everybody's waiting for you to come down._

_You're gonna wake up from your dream,_ sang Janet.

_You're gonna find someone who looks like me. _They walked past a long line of houses and Columbia stopped Janet in front of a small peculiar looking pink house. "We're there." she said contentedly to Janet.

_You could look forever for someone like me, _sang Columbia.

_She's just a memory,_ finished Janet as they opened the houses door and walked inside.

_Finishing A/N: Okay, so that was it for this chapter, next one is in Transylvania where a big decision is made. Please review and tell me what you think! :D_


	6. Those days are gone

_A/N: Hi, I'm back. One day late, but it could've been worse :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nor Rocky Horror nor the song included in this chapter, which belongs to Eric Carmen._

Back in Transylvania, a few days later, the council and Riff Raff sat in the council room discussing the changes that had been set a few days earlier with the revivals of Prince Frank and his acolytes. William Saucer turned towards Riff Raff. "So, Riff Raff, he said impassively. How are the new prisoners adjusting, how are you handling them?

_ Frank'n'Furter's creature, drawled Riff Raff, has been located to one of the rooms at the bottom of the castle. He has been of no nuisance and had been useful for carrying heavy weights. Frank'n'Furter, on the other hand, frowned Riff Raff, has been quite hard to handle. He has been located to the big laboratory of the castle, so that he can work on our projects. Unfortunately, he has been strongly resenting working for us and won't do what he's told.

_ Well, Riff Raff, how are you managing him? asked the head of council Saucer.

_ I have withdrawn all comfort from his lab, from a bed to sleep in to any comfortable chair, and he'll be forced to live in these conditions until he completely submits himself to us. Any disobeying results in whipping, he added with a smirk.

_ Whipping? Isn't that a little harsh for the republic? questioned Saucer.

_ Oh, not to worry, growled Riff Raff. Frank has been doing this to his servants, including me, he gritted his teeth, for a very long time. It is time to give him a dose of his own medicine.

_ Okay, said Saucer skeptically. Just be sure not to harm him to much. He has to at least be in a good enough shape for the things we'll be asking him to do. Has he at least improved a little bit since you've been treating him that way?

_ He has, nodded Riff Raff contentedly. He has become remotely more obedient."

Further down from the council room, in an enormous laboratory, lay Frank sprawled on the floor, sobbing hard. His face was covered in tears. On his arms, neck and legs could be seen long whip marks and bruises, and the back of his corset was slightly ripped. Frank was positively howling in agony as he sat up. He stared in front of him, weeping.

" W...why is this happening to me? he sobbed. I...I've never f...felt this terrible before, the universe h...has never been th...this mean to me before. And that i...includes when C...columbia and Eddie cheated on me, o..or when Rocky slept with that Janet girl." He stood up, sobbing uncontrollably, walked towards the nearest wall and leaned against it, chattered. " Who...who does Riff Raff think h...he is anyway? Who do _they_ think they are? he cried. Ordering me around like that. I a...am a prince! I sh...should not be treated this way, I should be t...treated respectfully and l...lovingly. I shall see to it that they a...are horribly punished once I get my p...power back! A republic, he sniffed. What a p...pathetic idea! There is ab...bsolutely no sense in it. There is no order! H...have they forgotten about the order of things, the w...way they should be? Everyone has a...a place. My place, and the one of m...my equals, is to have everything we want and be p...praised by all! A...and the place of the others is to do the praising, and d...do exactly as we say in silence. Without that, it's complete chaos!"

He cried out in pain as his bruised left arm hit the wall in his rage. " But really, I...I don't think I can disobey any longer, he whimpered. This pain is just too strong, Riff Raff is so BRUTAL!" He shivered, remembering Riff Raff's harsh words and whipping, somehow feeling strangely flustered. " If only someone would come and take care of me! It wouldn't hurt them! And I deserve it, I am after all _royalty_! But I suppose it doesn't matter to them. Still, they should." He howled as a big jolt of pain rushed through him. Shaking, his eyes streaming with tears, he stared blearily around the laboratory. " B...but no one will, he sighed. No one cares. I have no ... friends here."

He shook his head, wincing. " Just look at me, I'm speaking to myself, he cried. That's how lonely I am. I can't believe it, b...but I really need someone to come to me right now." He looked at the laboratory's door desperately.

_When I was young,_ he sang softly.

_I never needed anyone._

_And makin' love was just for fun. _He wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

_Those days are gone._ He sobbed, realizing that this was indeed happening. That his time was over, and that he couldn't go back to his throne, to his being admired by everyone, being spoiled, and most of all to his highly prized mindless sex.

_Livin' alone,_ he cried at the empty laboratory.

_I think of all the friends I've known._ He thought of Columbia, all of his fans, and at a time ... Riff Raff and Magenta.

_But when I dial the telephone._

_Nobody's home. _Frank hiccuped and let out a cry of despair.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be, all by myself, anymore. _He heard Riff Raff's drawling voice upstairs, and probably for the first time in a long time, thought of all the times he had spent with him and Magenta.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live, all by myself, anymore._

He thought back to the present time and how Riff Raff was treating him now. Had he really hurt him that much? He had never known. But he wasn't _sorry_. He couldn't be. Could he?

_Hard to be sure_

_Sometimes I feel so insecure._

He remembered how he had felt when he had seen the sadness in Riff Raff's eyes when he had announced that Magenta was dead. He _had_ felt... sorry. And really bad. Somehow, something had stirred in him when he had seen Riff Raff's despair at Magenta's death. But he had also felt some kind of ... jealousy. A jealousy that he had quite often felt before whenever he had seen Riff Raff speaking and flirting with Magenta.

He had also felt some other unusual feeling as Riff Raff had screamed at him and pinned him to the wall the day of his resurrection. A feeling of admiration. No, something much stronger than that. Something that had made him feel hot in all the parts of his body. Could he possibly like Riff Raff... much more than he thought he did?

_And love so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure._

The overwhelming urge to scream out his loneliness came over him again, and he sobbed even harder than he had before.

_When I was young,_

_I never needed anyone._

_And makin' love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone._

He walked between the long rowsof test tubes, liquids and other instruments in the lab, and howled.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be, all by my...self anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live all by mySELF _

_ANYMORE!_

He held the note as long as he could and broke down on the hard and only stool in the lab.

_A/N:_ _Okay, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, as always ;)_


	7. Feelings linger

_A/N: Hi guys, I updated! :) The song sequence is a little short, but there's a flash-back in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror nor the song included in this chapter, which belongs to Avril Lavigne :)_

At the same time as Frank was crying back in the big castle of Transylvania, Janet was weeping in her new bed at Columbia's house. She had woken up with a start in the middle of the night in the cosy room Columbia had offered her when she had moved in, cuddled in the bed's soft sheets.

As she had woken up, a sudden feeling of mourning had invaded her as she had unexpectedly remembered Brad. It had been a few days since she had left him, and as she had moved in with Columbia, all of the sadness about the breakup she had been feeling had vanished. She then had had Columbia collect all of her records at Brad's house and had changed her number so Brad wouldn't be able to call her. She knew she would have to deal with him again at some point since they weren't properly divorced yet, but first she had just wanted to forget. She was completely over him. Or so she had thought.

Now, it had abruptly all come back, and before she knew it she had started crying her eyes out again. She sighed as she wiped her tears away angrily, disappointed that she was in fact still not over him. She sighed again as she remembered their first meeting. It had been a nice sunny day in Dentonvale High-School, and most of the school's students were skipping school to enjoy the nice weather, which was making the teachers very angry. Her school hadn't exactly been the town's best school. Except for her class, though. Her class had been serious and hard-working. That day, they were in class doing an important science exam-it when rash panting and shuffling feet were heard from outside and the classroom's door suddenly banged open. Standing there, panting and wheezing, was Brad, a tall dark brown-haired boy wearing enormous glasses. His cheeks were flushed from running, and his eyes were wide with panic. Janet, who was sitting alone in the front row, immediately found him adorable. Their science teacher of the time, Dr. Everett Scott, looked up from behind his desk, surprised. "Well, hello there, Mr. Majors. You're late, he stated incredulously.

_ S...sorry, gasped Brad between long pants. I got lost. I...I know this is my first day in this class, I'm r...really sorry!

_ Not to worry, young lad, said Dr. Scott reassuringly. The class has barely started. I'm sure Misses... Weiss here would gladly let you sit next to her and catch up.

_ Absolutely, Janet smiled at Brad nicely."

Brad smiled back gratefully, blushing as he met her friendly gaze. He walked over to her awkwardly, dropped his heavy bag next to his chair and sat down next to her. She turned towards him, deciding to strike a conversation with him. She was fairly well known to be extremely talkative, and that was why the teachers always made her sit alone. "So, your name's Brad? She asked him gently.

_ Yes, he confirmed, blushing once again. Wh...what's your name? He stammered.

_ My name's Janet. Janet Weiss, she precised.

_ I...I know, th...the teacher said your last name when he s...said I could sit next to you..., he ranted, he...he said it was Weiss... not that I mind you telling me! He continued, alarmed. I...I mean, it... it's... okay, s...since y...you... He searched for his words frantically while Janet stared on in amusement. Realising that he was going nowhere, he blushed again and let out a low embarrassed sigh, giving up. J...Janet is a pretty name, he grinned shyly. Just like you, he complimented, blushing, if that was possible, even more."

He now looked like some sort of very ripe apple. But his words, Janet suddenly blushed just as much as him, if not more. They must have looked like TWO very ripe apples now. Janet was surprised that no sort gardener had suddenly burst through the science classes door and collected them. But coming back to the words he had just said to her. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. And from then on, they worked together as lab partners at whatever chance they got, and as they got closer, they began secretly wishing that they would someday be partners in some other, much more passionate field.

The day he had finally proposed to her had been the best day of her life. But it had been quickly followed by the worst night of her life, and the most miserable days of her life. How had this happened? She asked herself sadly. One moment Brad had been so sweet and they had been so in love, the next Brad had been so discourteous and they had grown apart. She began to softly hum to herself as she swallowed back tears that were threatening to leak once again.

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead,_ she began to sing sadly.

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said? _As she sang, unnoticed by her, Columbia was standing by the door and listening in tearfully.

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread,_ she sighed, sitting up.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I though we could be!_ She stared at the window, the dark gleam of the night coming through it. She let out a small groan.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be _she sang punctuating her words with waves of her head,

_Supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me,_ she planted her hand on her heart,

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending,_ she sang gloomily as she shook her head.

_Oh oh, Oh oh, so much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_, finished Columbia, swinging the door open silently.

Janet turned her head towards her, shocked. "How long have you been here? She asked nervously.

_ Long enough to hear you're still sad about Brad, Columbia said to Janet intently." Janet looked at her tensely for a moment. " Yes, I am! she wailed suddenly. I just can't help it, I know I'm supposed to be strong and all, but I just miss him so much." She began to cry. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." she sobbed. She bowed her head down ashamedly. Columbia gave her a soft look and walked over to her. She put an arm around her comfortingly as she sat down next to her. "Hey, it's okay, she murmured gently. It's not that easy, for anyone, she added a little uncomfortably. Janet gave her a small half-hearted smile. "Thanks Columbia, you really are a great person.

_ Oh, it's nothing, said Columbia offhandedly. I'm actually having the same problem too.

_ Really? It's not Frank, is it? Asked Janet sceptically.

_ No, dear god, no, laughed Columbia. She hesitated a second before continuing. It's Eddie, she sighed.

_ Oh...understood Janet. After all this time?

_ Yeah, said Columbia tearfully. I always loved him so much, but it all ended so badly. If only he had ever let me in, ever listened to me." She whimpered. It was Janet's turn to wrap her arm around her comfortingly. " It wasn't your fault, she comforted. Don't worry, I'm sure that you were the best thing that happened to him before he died. He looked really happy when he was dancing with you in that Hot Patootie song, she remembered.

_ I hope so, grinned Columbia." There was a short silence. " Would you... consider me sleeping here with you tonight? Columbia asked uncertainly. I...I've been feelin' kinda depressed tonight.

_ Sure, Janet accepted, slightly caught off guard, but happy. I think I need a little company too."

And so both lonely young women spent the night sleeping soundly together, their arms wrapped around each other caringly, unknowingly lucky to have the comfort a certain lonely transvestite couldn't.

_A/N: Okay, that's it for now folks! :D Please review to tell me what you think :)_


End file.
